


Len Eats a Banana

by BananaNeko



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Banana PoV, Biting, Bittersweet Ending, Body Worship, Len Molests a Banana, Len's Banana, Licking, Light Masochism, Masturbation, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexualised Eating, Suggestive, Vore, Written by Fangirl, totally self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaNeko/pseuds/BananaNeko
Summary: In which the narrator is a banana. Len finds a rather interesting way of enjoying his favourite fruit.(Or in which the author wants to be a banana. Shh - don't tell!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was in Primary School! :D Just kidding. I tried first-person present but it ended up really sounding like a kid’s school essay.
> 
> Always wanted to try a fic for the “Other” category… :3 I really worked on the banana’s feelings in this one, so hope you enjoy it!

‘Mm, which one looks the ripest today…?’

His hand draws closer from high above, hovering over me. He moves on to the next banana, then back to the one on my left, taking his time selecting his lucky fruit of the day.

‘I pick this one,’ he hums brightly.

His grip closes, squeezing my long body. He tugs me out from between the other bananas and snips my stem with a pair of scissors. _Snip, snip_. Severs me off my bunch, and carries me away, clutching me to his collar.

He skips to his bedroom and closes the door behind him.

A rather foolish, excited look his on his boyish face.

His face comes up really close as he sits on his bed and smiles at me. He has fair hair the colour of a nude banana, and beautiful blue eyes; big, sparkling orbs the colour of a tropical sea, with little flecks of light flitting in their depths like silvery sperms. His fingers stroke my velvety yellow skin, feeling my firm, flowing curvature. Then he presses my slightly cool side against his cheek; which feels very warm, and oh so soft, like a baby’s bottom. It firms up as his cheek stretches into a grin.

Pulling me away, he turns me upside-down. He digs his thumbnail into my little hard tip – aah, it hurts! – and wrenches it open, making my skin tear apart and come off my body. The slit runs. He smoothly pulls the bit of skin downwards, separating it from my flesh, exposing my snowy inside.

He takes each part of skin and peels them off one by one, stripping me. It’s embarrassing. His beautiful ocean gaze comes into direct contact with my naked form, and grows brighter with excitement as he studies what he’s about to eat.

He must really love bananas, I think. He loves me. My own anticipation mounts at the prospect of being eaten so eagerly by… well, someone like this.

I wonder what his bite feels like… what his tongue feels like…

I’m thinking about his body. I’m going inside him soon, inside his little mouth, down his soft throat and into his hot, burning stomach; feel those muscles in his abdomen _squeeze_ around me tight and hard, crushing me… Then I’d travel down, down further, and be bathed in all kinds of juices from his insides – bitter juices, sour juices from his squashy dark liver and pancreas and all – and move into his soft, velvety intestine. His muscles down there would press me this way, that way inside him, pushing me through his narrow passageway, twisting and winding through his gut. I’d slowly slither past his bony pelves, and his bladder and his secret, sensitive sexual organ close to that, moving against them so he squirms in discomfort, unknowingly. Then finally I’d disintegrate into tiny, minuscule molecules – which would be absorbed into his blood, rushing through his veins to every part of his beautiful body. Into his lips, his brain, his liver, his penis.

Then goodbye.

But some tiny traces of my existence would stay on inside him, and become a part of him. It’s a fascinating thought.

Rather be tasted and eaten like that, and become a part of this boy than rot away – because, what other fate is there for a domesticated, infertile, farm-bred banana in this world, cultivated for only my full curves and sweetness and unblemished skin? So you can share my excitement; this boy loves bananas, genuine bananas. Not cooked or blended or sliced and covered in whipped cream. He wants to have me pure and whole.

I want to be a part of him. I just _know_ it, for sure – it’s a soul-deep attraction.

His pearly front teeth come and slice a snip off the top of my skinned body. The harsh air stings my raw, newly created surface. The sensation is strangely spicy. I watch the piece of me disappear into his mouth, and watch that mouth stretch into a lovely crescent beam as he rolls it about on his tongue.

He likes me!

Ah, bless the Lord. My life is complete.

He takes another larger bite of me and chews on the soft banana flesh, smiling at my flavour. Happiness surges through me. He licks his lips. The he angles my body horizontally, and inserts me deep into his mouth.

The interior of his mouth is hot and wet, cushioned by his tongue. His tongue is a long, rather abrasive bar of solid muscle, studded with plump taste buds. It curls around my cylindrical form and rubs up sensually against me, tasting my faintly furry outside. His tongue then contracts into a hard tip, and digs into the midsection of my soft body. I feel his tongue hurting places inside where I’ve felt no human ever touch before. Ahh~! It’s painful, it’s painful. He gouges off the outer layer of flesh – and my sweet, creamy filling seeps out onto his taste buds.

He’s tasting me, licking at the inside that’s sweeter. Saliva fills his mouth and drips from the roof of his hot, soft cavern, soaking me. His lips close around my cylinder and he sucks on my body. The close, affectionate kind of suction his throat creates is… rather pleasurable. It’s stimulating me in an unexplainable way – setting my virgin senses on fire. I know that he’s enjoying me greatly.

While sucking gently, he picks up my fleshy yellow skin he’d discarded earlier.

With innocent fingers, he undoes the knot binding the front of his shorts. It’s casual room wear, loosely veiling his shape underneath. He tugs the front part of the elastic down to his thighs. Opens his legs just a little. Then he takes my damp, velvety skin in his hand, pushes it down the front of his underpants – ungh, I can feel the _hotness_ of his private part – wraps my skin around his rosebud-shaped penis, and squeezes it in his fist.

A sharp intake of breath tickles his lips; his front teeth clamp around my body, slicing in. It’s like being stuck halfway cut in a guillotine. Two blades sawing at my midsection as he grits his teeth, above and below.

He continues to rub my skin against his sex; the damp, soft inner side. He’s firm, and a bit muscly. He feels like warm velvet. He rubs me up and down, up and down his penis, squeezing and kneading. My delicate skin quickly bruises up with purplish black blotches, in a rough arc where his fingers and the hard tip of his penis press. I think he likes the dampness; his penis is growing rather wet from all this rubbing, while my skin continues to turn darker shades of black and brown. I’m getting mushy and slippery. Some moisture oozes out.

His penis twitches, and he moans softly. He sets his teeth in my flesh and sucks on my body with a loud noise, shuddering in pleasure. I can feel the pulse growing stronger in his sex. His moans are beautiful; vibrating through my arched length, strumming my cells.

He kneads harder and harder, crushing my skin against his stiffening, pulsing penis. Groaning, he massages his lower stomach with his other fist to relieve the aching cramp there, grinding between his pelves in circles. He vigorously rubs until my skin is like mashed pulp, wet and bruised and formless, now very warm from the heat radiating off his sex, and he crushes it up into a lump in his fist and feverishly scrubs it against his peeled banana head. It’s raw and extremely tender, and he moans breathlessly as he feels my rough surface rasp against it. It must feel frightfully harsh!

‘Aaangh!’

His knees jerk upwards. His teeth chomp through my body, severing a large chunk. I silently scream in joyful agony.

Something warm and liquid is suddenly spattered all over my mashed skin, dripping off his fingers. It’s off-white. A small blotch of wetness is beginning to spread on the inside of his pants.

He sits there leaning back for a while, propped on his hands. His rough breathing fills his closed bedroom. He’s panting, but it’s not out of distress. I think he sounds content. I’m just… thrilled. I didn’t dream I’d meet a human who could have an orgasm from a plain banana – right at the end of my life.

Ah, I’m glad that he chose me… I wouldn’t have wanted anyone else to finish me.

Today, I’m the happiest banana in the world.

After a while he extricates his hand from inside his pants, and drops the liquidized remains of my skin into a bin with a wet _thump_ , before licking the drops of creamy white fluid off his palm.

He placidly munches through the remaining half of my length, taking his sweet time to savour what’s left.


End file.
